


The Sweet Smell of Some Sex

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gentle rapist, M/M, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Sex Pollen, rapist in love with victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce gets hit with some new pollen of Ivy's.  All he needs to do is take a chemical shower, and he'll be right as rain.  But Dick is just there, and his ass is so round, and Bruce...Well.Bruce is a weak man.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	The Sweet Smell of Some Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysteryfail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/gifts).



The night had not been good. Bruce had gone out on patrol without Dick, leaving the boy home to do his homework and to give him a break. Dick had been doing a lot with the Titans lately, and Bruce thought it might be nice to let him stay home for once.

Belatedly, Bruce realized he probably should have stayed home, too. Then he wouldn’t have been doused by something created by Poison Ivy.

Whatever it was she’d got him with--some sort of pollen he’d have to analyze back at the Cave--was new to him. He started listing the effects as he felt them to the recorder in the Batmobile. He’d managed to complete the list by the time he made it home, the main symptoms being adrenaline spike, heart rate increase, pupil dilation, high respiration, and an…uncomfortable erection.

He needed a chemical shower. A cold one.

At first, the Cave seemed quiet after the engines shut down, and he thanked whoever for that blessing. The last thing he needed was Alfred or Dick to see him like this. An image of Dick flashed through his mind, and he groaned. His brain may not have wanted Dick around, but his body was reminding him just how nice it might be.

Ever since Dick had hit sixteen, Bruce had found himself drawing away from him. He tried not to be obvious about it, because Dick had always been a physical person, and Bruce didn’t want to damage that, to somehow tell him that he was wrong, but it pained Bruce when Dick was so openly affectionate to him. At some point, he realized he’d fallen hopelessly, helplessly in love with Dick, but it was wrong, and he *knew* it was wrong.

Bruce shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about it. It was the pollen Ivy had hit him with, that was all. He was strong. He could work through it.

“Bruce?”

His breath hitched and his heart beat faster. Dick was there, in the Cave, waiting for him. He couldn’t move. Everything in him told him to run to find Dick, but he forced himself to stay still.

Dick came around the changing area to find him. “Bruce! Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, Dick,” he said through gritted teeth.

Dick was suited up, as if he’d been ready to patrol. He seemed to notice Bruce staring, and looked down at himself, shrugging. “You were gone so long, I thought maybe I should come find you.”

Bruce nodded stiffly.

“Ivy got me with something,” he managed to say. “I need to clean up.”

“Oh. OK.” Dick turned around, saying something about starting the chemical shower. Bruce didn’t hear him over the sudden rush of blood in his ears.

Dick always had had a wiggle in his step, but Bruce had never noticed how much his ass just…bounced in those green shorts. Up and down.

Up and down.

Up.

And.

Down.

Dick turned his head, looking back at Bruce. “Are you coming?”

God, how he wanted to.

He took a step forward, and one step led to two, and soon he was right next to Dick, and Dick was looking up at him with those big, *innocent* blue eyes, and Bruce just….

Lost it.

He grabbed the neck of Dick’s cape and all but dragged him deeper into one of the Batcave’s tunnels. Dick made a noise of alarm and tried to wriggle away, but Bruce held him tight. He tossed Dick down on his hands and knees. Dick seemed so shocked, he didn’t even right himself the way Bruce knew he could.

“Bruce?”

Bruce was on him in a flash, tearing off those green briefs, leaving Dick exposed to him. Dick gasped. Bruce fumbled with his belt until he reached a bottle of lubricant that he always kept on hand for hinges and rope escapes. It would do well enough for what he needed.

His fingers slick, he roughly shoved one inside Dick. This time, Dick cried out.

_Don’t rush him_ , Bruce’s mind told him. _It’s his first time. You want to make it good for him._

His cup off and his other hand free, Bruce leaned over Dick, pinning him down and kissing his neck. Gently--ever so gently--Bruce worked his finger inside Dick, stretching him out until he could fit in a second. He stroked Dick’s cock with his free hand, still peppering kisses along Dick’s shoulder. Dick moaned in spite of himself, and Bruce nibbled his neck.

Once Dick was sufficiently hard, Bruce moved his hand up Dick’s abdomen, undoing his suit as he went. He pinched Dick’s nipple--already hard--and Dick pushed back on his fingers.

Bruce was on fire. His suit felt too close, too tight around him. He wanted it off, but he didn’t want to stop touching Dick long enough to do it. Absently, he wondered how much pollen was still on his suit, and how much was coming off on Dick. Was Dick really enjoying it, or was it the pollen?

Dick moaned, and all thoughts left Bruce’s head. He needed to be inside Dick. His cock ached for it.

Bruce lubed up his cock and guided it into Dick’s hole. Dick whined as he pushed inside.

“Hush, Dick,” Bruce whispered, kissing him. “It’s all right. You feel so good. So hot.”

He gripped Dick’s hips tight, taking great care not to hurt him. He wanted to plunge himself inside Dick and pound away at him until he finished, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Dick like that. Bruce worked his cock in slowly, almost unbearably slowly, until Dick pushed back on him.

“Bruce, please!”

That was the permission Bruce needed. He pushed his cock in to the hilt. Dick cried out, a high sound of pleasure that Bruce wanted to hear over and over again. He hunched over Dick, keeping him in place, letting him adjust to his cock. When it became too much to bear, Bruce pulled out, only to shove his cock back inside a moment later.

He kept his pace slow and his thrusts long. He was in control. The pollen on him made him want to use Dick for his own pleasure, and not pay Dick any mind. But, no. Bruce was in control of his body. He could make this good for Dick.

He had to.

Dick whined and pressed his hips back onto Bruce, and Bruce sped up a little. In his effort to keep in control, he’d been getting lost in his own head. But Dick was here in front of him now, half naked and hard in his hand.

Bruce sat back on his knees, pulling Dick up with him to sit in his lap. He bounced Dick on his cock, Dick’s ass slapping his thighs obscenely. Bruce ran one hand over Dick’s chest while he stroked Dick’s cock with the other. He left dark bruises on Dick’s golden neck and bright red bite marks on his shoulders. Dick’s eyes were shut, teardrops shining on his cheeks from overstimulation.

“You’re so beautiful, Dick,” Bruce said. “So beautiful. We fit so good. It’s like you were made for me.”

Dick panted and groaned, dropping his head back on Bruce’s shoulder. All at once, his body tensed and his eyes shot open. With a loud moan, Dick came, spilling himself all over Bruce’s hand. Bruce dropped his other hand to Dick’s ass, bouncing him once, twice on his cock before he followed Dick, spurting into Dick’s pliant, limp body.

Bruce held Dick close, one hand splayed across the boy’s chest. He lifted the other to his lips, licking Dick’s come off his hand.

“You taste divine.”

Dick whined.

Slowly, Bruce came back to himself. He lifted Dick off of his cock, groaning a little at the sudden loss of heat and pressure. Dick collapsed to the ground, boneless. Bruce covered him with his cape and carried him back into the main part of the Batcave. He washed them both off with the chemical shower, then, stripped completely of their costumes, rinsed them again in the regular showers.

Bruce pulled out clothes from the lockers they kept there, and helped Dick dress. Dick didn’t seem to be able or willing to move on his own, and Bruce wondered briefly if that had been too much for him.

“Dick?”

Dick didn’t look up at him. He just stood and headed towards the stairs.

“Dick.”

“I’m tired, Bruce,” Dick said, his back to him. “I need some sleep.”

“Of course,” Bruce said, watching Dick go. “Sleep well, Dick.”

And a voice that sounded not unlike Batman’s own laughed at him.


End file.
